Serpens and Leo
by Queen-of-Evil-and-Chocolate
Summary: Many people are interested in a ceartain red head!


It was another rainy summer day and Ginny Weasley was found in her room, writing another entry in her diary.

July 20 

_Dear Diary,_

_It's raining today, but I really don't mind, I always liked the rain. Harry is over and Hermione is coming today, at least I'll have my best friend to talk to. Something strange is going on with Harry: he keeps looking at me, blushing when I catch him and he won't talk to me, as if he was too embarrassed, to say anything to me, and he avoids me! If he doesn't like me or doesn't want to be friends with me that's fine with me, but like I told you last time, I don't really like him at all, just as a friend. Oh well, I have to stop writing because Hermione will be here soon and I have to clean my room._

Closing and locking her diary, she hid it under her pillow, stood up, and looked around her room. _I'm going to have to do this fast! _Ginny thought to herself. She stood up and started putting all of her clothes in either the clothes bin or her drawers. When she was finally done, she moved her Hogwarts trunk under her bed and pulled the other bed from the closet for Hermione.

"Wow, I'm finally done." whispered Ginny to herself.

"Ginny dear, time for lunch!" came Mrs. Weasley's melodious voice.

Ginny got up and headed out of her room, down to the kitchen. She ran into a very muddy Ron and Harry on the way. They were just coming back from playing Quidditch with the other Weasley brothers who were home for the holidays.

"Ginny, tell mum me and Harry will be down in a second, we have to put our Quidditch stuff away." Ron told her.

Ginny nodded in response and continued her way down. When she got into the cramped kitchen, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie were already eating.

"Mum, Ron and Harry said that they'd be down in a second, after they put all of their stuff in their room." Ginny stated as she entered the cozy kitchen.

"Okay Ginny, sit down and eat. Hermione just sent an owl saying she'll be here around three." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny nodded in understanding and sat down to eat. After approximately five minutes, Harry and Ron came down, Ginny, who was done her meal, had gotten up and washed her plate. She decided to go outside while everyone else finished eating.

"Ginny." It was Harry; he had finished eating and come after her. "Ginny, I know we're just friends, but I really like you and I was wondering if you would like to umm...be my girlfriend." Harry finished off hopefully and started blushing when he realized what he had said.

Ginny was shocked at the question, _what do I say? I just want to be friends, but here he wants to go out with me. _"Umm... sure Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend." Ginny finished off with a shy grin that made Harry smile.

"Wow, you mean it, you really do?" Harry asked her. She could see that Harry really did like her.

"Yes Harry I really do mean it." Harry took Ginny into his arms and gave her a hug, she laid there in his arms, happy that she could go out with Harry. When Ginny saw Ron come out, she looked up at Harry, wondering if Ron knew that Harry was going to ask her out.

"Well, it's about time you asked her out you, prat!" Ron said, laughing at Ginny's face. "Harry told me he wanted to go out with you. I didn't think you would have the guts to ask her, Harry. I also thought that Ginny would say no and you would have a black eye." Ron added. He received a punch from Ginny and a glare from Harry.

"Oh, but dear brother you still haven't asked the woman of your dreams out." said Ginny innocently; Ron blushed, not believing what was happening.

"Get off it Ginny, that's completely different." muttered Ron. He was as red as a beet.

"Oh, and here you are blushing about it when I don't know who this 'women of your dreams' is and your sister does? Ron, I'm insulted!" Harry said. He acted like he was insulted.

"Sod off Harry, and if your wondering who it is, it's...it's... well, I can't say...umm... it's H-He-Her-Hermione! There are you happy?" Ron said. Harry started laughing and Ron blushed, if possible, even more.

"Are we talking about Hermione Granger? The girl we've been friends with for six years? The girl who went out with Viktor Krum? Is it that Hermione?" Harry asked. He was unable to stop laughing.

"Oh shut up Harry! Yes, Hermione Granger, okay?" Ron said. Harry finally stopped laughing.

"Sorry mate, I just couldn't help myself." Harry apologized, giggling.

"Couldn't help yourself with what, Harry?" asked someone. They turned to see a curious Hermione standing right behind Ron.

"Oh nothing really Hermione," Ginny said. Ron blushed from having Hermione nearly find out his secret. "Do you want to come to my room?"

"Oh sure Ginny," Hermione said. She and Ginny retreated towards the house.

Ginny could still hear Harry laughing in the distance. He didn't stop until Ron shouted. "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP HARRY!!"

"Honestly, what's going on between those two, I never thought I would see Harry laughing so soon since June, and well you know, I mean you _were_ there and..." Hermione trailed off.

"Hermione, stop it, I know what you are talking about, but Harry has to laugh to try and lessen the pain. I just don't know what he would ever do if it weren't for us." Ginny said. "Oh, did you know that Harry asked me out?"

Hermione was so excited for her best friend.

"Oh, my god!! Are you serious? I can't believe it! You're so lucky!"

At that moment Ron came in.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" asked Ron nervously.

Hermione looked confused. "Umm... sure, why not?"

"Hermione, will you..."

Author's Notes:I was trying to update this on , but it wouldn't let me because of errors. Yet no one else could find any more errors so i was lost and placed it here maybe I'll try again some other time but for right now this is going to be here! I hope you like i wrote this before Letting Go so this is my first fic and Letting Go is my first one-shot! I hope you review and like the both of them!

-Queen of Chocolate and Evil-


End file.
